User talk:ManUCrazy
Redone Series 4 Hi ManU. I evidently need to remind you that you are a Wikia Judge, so you need to contribute to our tournaments. The current one is Redone Series 4, and we're waiting for input on bin candidates and seeds. TG (t ' 02:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Cyclone Nice work on Cyclone's page. Can I ask where you found all the information? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It was from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqfKwhjr4lQ&feature=related ManUCrazy (talk) 21:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, ManUCrazy. After much deliberation, I have decided to promote you to adminship. I felt all along that you were the best candidate for it, and I'm pleased at the success. However, as your first act of adminship, I would like you to work substantially on one project on the Job List's Ongoing Projects, or two tasks on the Important Tasks. Once I'm impressed, I'll pass your powers on to you. TG (t ' 02:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations! I always felt your were a better candidate than myself, and rightfully, you got the promotion. Congratulations again. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations! I'm sure you'll make a fantastic administrator. Remember that you need to update Template:Did you know as one of your duties (the next update should be sometime this weekend). Christophee (talk) 12:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I should have read TG's comments properly before making a fool of myself and promoting you too early. Sorry about that. Also, you can't update the template until you have been granted your powers so don't worry about that for now. Christophee (talk) 12:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Revision Hi ManUCrazy. I've now had an alternative idea that RA2 agrees is a great way for you to demonstrate your admin capabilities, which I've now awarded to you. Instead of completing another compulsory task from the Job List, I'd like you to now use these powers to uphold Robot Wars Wiki:Images. Please read and familiarise yourself with this policy. What I'd like you to do, is search for as many images as possible that have names that conflict with our policy. You should best use the Upload Log to find the names, and then move them to their new name. Your admin powers will allow you to suppress the creation of a redirect. Then I'd like you to change the names in the respective articles. You can start here - File:Pit30 TechnoTrousers JackKurtz01.jpg, and then move on to File:PitParty.png. Happy hunting, and congratulations. TG (t ' 05:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Now that you have your powers you can update the DYK template which has become one of your responsibilities. It's due to be updated some time today, just to remind you. Congratulations again on your promotion, I'm sure you'll do the wiki proud. Christophee (talk) 17:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm back. Okay, is an admin a sort of supervisor? And also, sorry, I'm a Man City fan. RoboFan 20:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Never trust a wireless mouse.|:( RoboFan 20:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I'm having problems uploading a picture. It says that the file is corrupt, but I can't figure out why. --Rammingspeed 18:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, what is the picture of? I might be able to upload it for you. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 19:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Crippler being pushed down the pit by All Tourque.--Rammingspeed 19:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've managed to upload an image. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I've figured out how to printscreen it, but how can upload one myself properly?--Rammingspeed 19:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) After printscreening, save the image (after you've got rid of everything around the image you want) to your computer. Then, when you're editing the article, you should see some icons like Bold, Italic, etc. Click on the one that is third from right. A window opens and you pick "Browse" to find the image on your PC. Once you've done this, click "Upload" and it will be on this website. Does that help? ManUCrazy (talk) 19:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :You may be saving them in their default format - BMP. Wiki doesn't accept that form, use PNG or JPG. TG (t ' 21:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought, How do save an image as JPG? I've tried putting .jpg at the end of a new picture, but it still failed to work.--Rammingspeed 08:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :To save an image as JPG, click "Save As Type" when you're trying to save the image and select JPG or JPEG. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 15:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The only options I can find are: Monochrome Bitmap, 16 colour Bitmap, 256 colour Bitmap and 24-bit Bitmap.--Rammingspeed 16:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Youtube I watched some of your videos and they were awesome. Metal Mayhem! RoboFan 12:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You very much! ManUCrazy (talk) 15:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Questions I'm not trying to offend anyone when I say this but basically do I need 500 constructive edits to express my opinions on the forums? RoboFan 18:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you have to make 500 consturctive edits to take part on the forums. The rule was introduced to prevent people from taking part in forum games while not helping out on the wiki's articles. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it now. And also I don't watch youtube much because I don't have flash player and, due to K-9 filtering, I couldn't even if I manage to download it. But, from what I've seen your videos seem to be some of the few that aren't pixelated in either sound or graphics. RoboFan 19:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion How about a forum page called "Robots we'd love to see Hypno-Disc trash"? RoboFan 20:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC)